The Lost Bunny
by Numiwaffles14
Summary: Bella goes out to help her big brother find his lost pet bunny and meets someone new.


Bella rubbed her hands together, trying to warm them up. It was freezing out. Around 20 degrees. And she had to be out here helping her brother, Abel, look for his pet rabbit.

She decided to go look in the park, where Abel last took her. Bella sighed, letting a puff of air out. But the night became to take over, leaving Bella and Abel worrying. Abel thought they would find her before sunset. Speaking of Abel, Bella's phone began ringing. She dug it out of her pocket, fighting her gloves just to get the damned thing and flipped it open. It was from Abel.

_I don't think we're gonna find her, you should head home. I don't want you getting sick..._

Bella flipped her phone closed with force. There was no way she was not coming home without this bunny. She began stomping through the park, calling out the elusive bunnies name. She passed a strange man on a bench, he was hunched over and... Doing something. Bella sped passed him, not wanting to disturb him, or even see what he was doing.

She was now in the middle of the park, the coldness getting more and more bitter. Large puffs of air kept escaping her lips, which by now were chapped. She sighed in defeat.

"You win this time Snowflake..." Bella said aloud.

"Snowflake?" Someone asked.

Bella whipped around, facing the man on the bench. To her surprise he was holding a bunny, and it wasn't just any bunny. It was her brother bunny.

Bella squealed in surprise. The man jumped from her sudden movement of rushing towards him. When she noticed him holding the bunny away from her she cleared her throat.

"Ahem. My name is Bella. And that bunny belongs to my brother. It's name is Snowflake, it has a little collar with it's name on it and it's owner" Bella said, more composed then during the beginning.

The man looked at her suspiciously, but still brought the bunny closer to him. He started pacing around Bella, eying her up and down. He stopped in front of her and cocked his head to the right.

"But on this name tag it says-" He started to say.

"It says Abel, I know! I'm his little sister!" Bella interrupted.

The man squinted his eyes, "Prove it"

Bella sighed but pulled out her phone, it still putting up a fight. She flipped it open and went to her brother.

"See! Abel Maes!" Bella said excitedly.

The man shook his head, "That doesn't prove a thing... That could be any Abel"

Bella sighed, more aggravated than annoyed this time. "I'll call him, if that helps"

The man began nodding. "Yes, yes, that will help!"

Bella eyed him, and dialed her brothers number. It rang a few times before her brother picked up the phone, a bit angry.

"I told you to come home. Where are you!?" He scolded.

"I know, I know. But I think I found your bunny! But this guy wont give him to me and I need your help" Bella begged.

Abel sighed on the other end, "Put him on"

Bella smiled and handed the phone to the man. He took it eagerly and began talking to her brother, occasionally checking certain areas of the bunny. He shut her phone and handed it back to her, along with the bunny.

"Well, I guess you were right!" He smiled at her.

Bella gave him a quick mmhm and petted the bunny. "By the way, my names Antonio" He said, holding his hand out.

Bella looked at him confused, how was she supposed to shake his hand, he gave her a bunny and her cellphone, so her hands are kinda full right now. Antonio noticed this and brought he hand back to his side. "It was... Uh... Really nice talking to you"

Antonio scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, "It would be nice to see you... Again"

Bella looked up at him, her eyebrows furrowed.

"I...! I mean if you really want to... I mean, it's okay if you don't want to!" Antonio started choking on his own words before he finally decided to shut up.

"Oh no. I understand what you mean" Bella said, making Antonio look at her.

Bella sighed, "We can meet here at six tomorrow if you're free"

Antonio looked at her excitedly. "I am free at that time!"

Bella giggled at his enthusiasm. "It's a date" She said.

Antonio nodded in agreement, making Bella giggle again. "I'll see you tomorrow, have a nice night!" She said running off.


End file.
